ostrobiafandomcom-20200216-history
Proijta-Baalen Republiek
|- | colspan="3" style="vertical-align:middle; text-align:center; border-top:solid 1px #aaa; padding:0.2em 0em 0.2em 0em;"| Flag Coat of Arms |- | colspan="3" style="vertical-align:top; text-align:center; font-size:95%;"|'Anthem' Volkslander Zuid-Centraal |- | colspan="3" style="text-align:center; font-size:95%; padding:0.6em 0em 0.6em 0em;"| Location of the Projita-Baalen c. 1890 |- | colspan="2"|'Capital' | style="width:50%;"|Dazalum |- | colspan="2"|'Languages' |Dutch, Ostrobian, English, Hyenian |- | colspan="2"|'Religion' |Dutch Reformed |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2"|'Government' |Republic |- class="mergedrow" | colspan="2"|'Leider van de Volkern' | |- class="mergedrow" | style="width:1.0em; padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| • | style="padding-left:0;text-align:left;"|1875 - 1889 |Jacob E. Hoofmaan |- class="mergedrow" | style="width:1.0em; padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| • | style="padding-left:0;text-align:left;"|1889 - 1914 |Jan V. Hoofmaan |- class="mergedrow" | style="width:1.0em; padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| • | style="padding-left:0;text-align:left;"|1914 - Sep. 1918 |Francis W. Hoofmaan |- class="mergedrow" | style="width:1.0em; padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| • | style="padding-left:0;text-align:left;"|Sep 1918 - May 1920 |''Direct Ostrobian Control'' |- | colspan="2"|'Legislature' |Volksraad |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2"|'Historical era' |Ostrobian Civil War |- class="mergedrow" | style="width:1.0em; padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| • | style="padding-left:0em;text-align:left;"|Republic founded | style="vertical-align: bottom;"|17 February 1875 |- class="mergedrow" | style="width:1.0em; padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| • | style="padding-left:0em;text-align:left;"|Battle of the Hebzo River | style="vertical-align: bottom;"|16 December 1880 |- class="mergedrow" | style="width:1.0em; padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| • | style="padding-left:0em;text-align:left;"|Hyenian Invasion | style="vertical-align: bottom;"|11 October 1914 |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width:1.0em; padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| • | style="padding-left:0em;text-align:left;"|Declaration of the Federation | style="vertical-align: bottom;"|8 May 1920 |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="3"|'Population' |- class="mergedrow" | style="width:1.0em; padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| • | style="padding-left:0;text-align:left;"|1890 est. |320,000 |- | colspan="2"|'Currency' |Ostrobian raal |- | colspan="3"| | style="vertical-align:top; text-align:center;border:0;"| |} |- | colspan="2"|'Today part of' |South Central |- | colspan="2"| |Heblo |- | colspan="2"| |Hyenia |} The Proijta-Baalen Republic was a self declared independent state which inhabits the majority of modern day Heblo, South Central and northern Hyenia. It was founded by Jacob Edwin Hoofmaan with other settlers who founded the City of Dazalum. They took the French city of Bsu and expanded across modern day South Central. In 1880, the Battle of the Hebzo River occured which resulted a large chunk of Heblonian land taken by the Baalens. In 1885, the land was split between the Proijta (west) and the newly founded Baalen region in the east. In 1914, they invaded and annexed Hyenia, a move that angered the Ostrobians in Treien. In 1918, Ostrobian forces seized the Proijta-Baalen Palace in Dazalum and the republic was converted to a puppet state for the Ostrobians until 1920 when the modern federation was formed. History South Central before PBR South Central was mainly uninhabited until Viking settlement around eastern Ostrobia. In turn, they would develop to be Stratoherrans and vast amounts of land is ruled under them. In 1650, Dutch settlers arrived in South Central and constructed a fort in modern day Stanley Osaldon. In 1750, French Huguenot migrants settled in Setto and Bsu. Bsu developed rapidly under the French migrants, however a massive influx of Dutch and English migrants outnumbered the French and they're forced to go back to the north of the border, combined with the Land Settlement Act. In 1800, the British controlled the South Central area until the Ostrobian Revolution. The War of Independence strongly set a divide between the Dutch, now naturalised as Ostrobians and the British. In 1849, the area became an unorganised territory due to uncertainty over the region. Peaceful Era (1849 - 1861) The South Central issue was heatly contested by members of the new Ostrobian government on who shall govern the land and how it is divided.